Abandonada no altar
by klapaucius
Summary: Desde que Bella é abandonada no altar, a sua vida muda completamente, muita coisa lhe corre mal e ela volta a reencontrar Edward Cullen, um agente da policia que mora com a sua prima!


**D**e início**, **quero apenas registrar que não me apaixonei por Mike Newtonpor ele ser bem-sucedido ou bonito (se bem que não me importava nem um pouco com os olhares invejosos do tipo "Como ela conseguiu ele?" sempre que saíamos) e nem para irritar minha mãe. E, juro, o fato de ele ser o filho de um congressista republicano foi mero acaso.

Não. Eu me apaixonei porque ele me deu todas as indicações de ser uma pessoa normal. E, como as chances de se encontrar uma criatura assim nesta cidade são de aproximadamente uma em um quatrilhão, quando ele me pediu em casamento eu me joguei em cima dele. Talvez não me orgulhe disso, mas, convenhamos, estamos falando da sobrevi vência da espécie.

E não tenho dúvidas de que poderíamos ter uma vida muito legal juntos, se ele tivesse tido a decência de aparecer no casamento.

Agora, convenhamos, só se passaram duas horas desde que enfiei 22 erros de tule dentro de um táxi e saí do hotel com o meu ego arrasado de volta para o meu apartamento; portanto, não é como se eu tivesse tido muito tempo para entender o que aconteceu. Não que eu tenha tal pretensão.

Em primeiro lugar, não sou nenhuma criança bobinha que fica cega de paixão, aliás nunca fui muito dada a esse tipo de sentimento. Tenho 28 anos, morei a vida inteira em Manhattan e tive uma infância que, acredite, me ensinou muito cedo a identificar um canalha. Mike e eu demoramos dois meses para sair pela primeira vez, desde o dia em que carreguei amostras de carpete e de papel de parede até a casa nova dele em Scarsdale, e, depois disso, levamos outros dois meses para irmos para a cama. Fui cuidadosa. Não o sufoquei. Nunca falei em casamento. Jamais pedi que me dedicasse mais tempo do que estava disposto a dar. Aliás, quem parecia apaixonado e louco para se casar era ele.

Portanto, não. Por esse lado, nenhuma pista. Nada.

Atrasamos a cerimônia o quanto foi possível. Mas percebi que tudo estava terminado quando, como um par de padres chamados para dar a extrema unção, minha mãe e minha avó apareceram no corredor que dava para o salão de festas do hotel para fazer vigília comigo e minhas duas damas de honra: minha prima Alice (judia, casadíssima, radiante) e minha melhor amiga, Kagome (linda, divorciada duas vezes, cínica). Ainda assim, otimista como sempre, insisti em defender Mike. E a mim.

- O trânsito deve estar péssimo a esta hora do dia - comentei espe rançosa, dez minutos depois que o par de cisnes de gelo, para não mencionar alguns convidados mais idosos, começava a derreter no calor de fim de maio que conseguira suplantar o sistema de refrigeração do hotel.

Quando Rosalie lembrou que o telefone celular de Mike parecia um apêndice, afirmei, com um leve sinal de histeria na voz, que a bateria na certa tinha acabado, claro, devia ser isso, pois, afinal, ele me ajudara a escolher as flores nojentas, para não dizer o bolo e os convites; portanto, por que não apareceria no seu maldito casamento?

- Quem sabe ele morreu?

Todos fitamos minha avó que, com toda a calma, puxava as calcinhas através da saia do vestido novo cor-de-rosa e que, por ser basicamente surda como um poste, pronunciara a frase a uma altura suficiente para alcançar o Bronx.

Lancei um olhar do tipo que proíbe comentários para minha mãe, resplandecente em uma espécie de vestimenta saída direta do filme _O Rei Leão. _Se bem que, para ser franca, quando os convidados começaram a ir embora aos poucos, em silêncio e embaraçados, quando o juiz - ladeado por Sra Newton

e Sr Newton

, os pais de Mike - murmurou suas condolências, quando passei os olhos, desolada, pelo salão fartamente decorado**, **agora vazio, devo admitir que _matar o canalha _passou a ser prioridade máxima na minha lista de pendências.

_Sua mãe não precisa pagar pelo casamento, _dissera Mike. _Nós dois juntos podemos arcaras despesas, certo?_

Considerando o que estávamos fazendo quando Mike propôs aquilo, ele poderia ter sugerido qualquer coisa, e eu teria concordado. Mas, mesmo depois de vestida e em perfeito controle emocional, ainda pensei... sim, está bem. Ambos tínhamos carreiras sólidas – Mike tornou-se sócio do escritório de advocacia no centro da cidade antes de completar trinta anos, e eu, com a minha crescente clientela, há muitos anos já não precisava vasculhar lojas em promoção para comprar roupas. Se bem que, como Mike achava que nós devíamos dividir tudo, precisei entrar nas minhas economias. Está bem, raspá-las. Não era um simples casamento no cartório seguido de uma recepção no Schrafft's. Mas, afinal, Mike Newton era o tesouro no qual eu inadvertidamente tropeçara no fim do arco-íris. Valia tudo isso, certo?

Você tem _alguma _idéia de quanto custa um vestido de noiva da Vera Wang?

_Vocês tem alguma idéia do quanto se arrependeria de jogar fora esta oportunidadeúnica de parecer uma princesa? _Perguntara Alice, apavorada, quando, com os olhos presos na minha imagem encantada refletida no espelho do provador, eu insistira de leve que seria igualmente feliz se usasse o terninho de xantungue de seda marfim da Ellen Tracy que experimentara três dias antes na Bergdorfs.

_Você tem alguma idéia de quantas pessoas sem lar poderia alimentar com o que acabou de jogar fora em um vestido que só vai usar uma vez?, _perguntara minha mãe, igualmente apavorada, quando levei ela e a Nonna à loja da Madison Avenue para marcar os ajustes no vestido (o comentário de Alice sobre a princesa efetivamente aniquilara minha chance de levar um susto ao saber do preço absurdo).

_Minha nossa, garota, nesse vestido, parece mesmo que você tem seios, _dissera Rosalie, as mãos nas cadeiras que já presenciaram cenas emocionantes em dois casamentos e inúmeras brigas.

Alguém poderia me dar um lenço de papel?

Minha mãe tentou convencer-me a voltar com ela e minha avó para passar a noite no seu apartamento na Universidade de Columbia. Mas eu preferi curtir a minha dor sozinha, por isso declinei. O que pode parecer extremamente desrespeitoso para qualquer um de vocês que tenha como mãe alguém que não seja Rénne Swan.

Está bem, acho que estou sendo um pouquinho injusta. As intenções de Rénne são boas, de fato. Só que ela tem uma certa tendência a sugar a força vital de qualquer um que tenha a má sorte de encontrar-se a menos de um quarteirão de distância.

As vezes, quando vejo uma fotografia da minha mãe mais jovem e mais magra, juro por Deus que é como olhar para um espelho. O mesmo cabelo Castanho cheio de movimento, os olhos castanhos que parecem um mar de chocolate derretido, as maçãs do rosto proemi nentes, o corpo esguio de membros longos, a boca ampla que muitas vezes nos mete em confusão. Quanto à personalidade, contudo... bem, digamos apenas que a genética mergulhou no lado fundo da piscina. Enquanto Rénne literalmente fica sem energia quando se vê sozinha por mais de duas horas, eu necessito da solidão para me recarregar. A reação dela diante de uma tragédia ou tensão mental é convidar uma dúzia de amigos para jantarem na sua casa. A minha _é _apertar a minha dor - neste caso, uma garrafa de champanhe bem cara - contra o meu peito pequeno (a genética me pregou uma peça feia nisto também) e esconder-me na minha toca.

Uma toca da qual, ainda que minúscula e sem refrigeração, estou felicíssima por não ter me desfeito, apesar de ter levado a maioria das minhas roupas e objetos para a casa de Scarsdale na semana passada (anotar na agenda: roupas novas?). E então. Aqui estou eu, sentada em um amontoado fofo no centro do tapete dito turco que comprei há três anos em um desses empórios da Quinta Avenida que já fechou desde 1973, tomando o champanhe como se fosse uma coca _light _eme dis traindo contando quantas vezes a minha secretária eletrônica já bipou. Como tenho certeza de que pelo menos metade dos recados é da minha mãe (o que é típico dela), não estou nem um pouco interessada em ouvi-los. Mesmo que algum deles seja de Mike.

Especialmente se algum deles for de Mike.

Eu devia realmente tirar o vestido. Primeiro porque ele coça demais. Mas não consigo. Ainda não. Eu sei, sou uma boba. E não é por estar achando que Mike vai aparecer de repente, cheio de sorrisos e profusas desculpas, e que nós vamos correr de volta para o hotel e nos casar como se nada disso tivesse acontecido. Nem poderíamos, porque os convidados já se foram há muito tempo, o serviço de bufê já levou embora toda a comida, e o juiz já fez outro casamento depois. E eu jamais conseguirei recuperar o lindo penteado do Alphonse...

Sabe o que realmente me irrita? (Quando penso nisto, olho para a garrafa de champanhe e sinto um certo conforto na previsibilidade da brisa intermitente, ainda que ineficaz, do oscilante ventilador de mesa.) Antes de conhecer Mike, eu era perfeitamente feliz. Não sentia falta de nada na minha vida, sabe? Ah, claro, imaginava que me casaria um dia, já que é o destino da maioria das pessoas, especialmente se querem ter filhos. Que _é _o meu caso. Quero dizer, raios, até a minha mãe se casou - com o meu pai, bastante conveniente - e ela é uma mulher que redefine o termo "radical livre". Mas eu não estava tropeçando por aí numa busca desesperada pela minha outra "metade", chorando na cama por ter chegado à idade madura dos quase trinta sem encontrá-la. Sair com um cara, para mim, nunca foi uma atividade com um objetivo específico. Não, eu juro. Eu saía de vez em quando, fazia sexo mais de vez em quando ainda, mas, sabe, é muito bom poder alugar qualquer vídeo que você queira, assisti-lo quando tiver vontade, usar a roupa que quiser, comer o que desejar sem que ninguém ao seu lado sofra por isso. E eu nunca fui exatamente o tipo de mulher que faz os homens babarem... e daí? Tenho uma carreira bem-sucedida, este apartamento fabuloso no East Side que subloco ilegalmente há cinco anos, e um cabeleireiro que não ficou horrorizado quando tirei o chapéu naquela primeira vez que fui ao seu salão.

Portanto, as coisas iam bem. Quero dizer, antes do Mike. Depois, ele faz isso e me deixa com aquela sensação de cachorro morto na beira da estrada.

Mas por que eu deveria me sentir assim? Estou menos inteira do que antes das quatro horas esta tarde? Minha auto-estima está diminuída porque um idiota decidiu condenar-me a uma vida de futuro previsível? Por acaso o meu cabelo está ondulado, meu nariz maior, meu peito menor?

Abaixo os olhos e examino; depois de me tranqüilizar, tomo outro gole do champanhe, direto da garrafa. Nenhuma bagunça, nenhuma confusão, nenhuma bolha no nariz.

Hmm. Parece que perdi a sensibilidade abaixo dos joelhos.

Ah, inferno... deve haver um buraco na tela, porque tem um mosquito nervoso aqui em algum lugar... Não, é a campainha do interfone. O que significa que, das duas uma: ou eu pedi comida chinesa e não me lembro, o que é muito possível, ou alguém - mais provavelmente minha mãe, o que é deprimente - veio testemunhar a minha degradação.

Procuro endireitar-me e levantar, recobrar a sensibilidade dos pés, e, depois, eu e o vestido flutuamos até o interfone. Após três ou quatro tentativas, consigo apertar o pequeno botão e resmungar:

- Vá embora.

Mas, espera aí. A campainha continua tocando. Termino o cham panhe - sinto a necessidade de fazer um aparte neste momento para dizer que eu não costumo beber e que, na verdade, esta é a primeira bebida forte a entrar na minha boca desde o casamento da minha prima Alice em 2005, sendo talvez esta a razão de eu estar vendo tudo mul tiplicado agora - na esperança de que o improvável aconteça, isto é, que eu consiga desanuviar a minha cabeça. Estava errada. Também percebo que o mosquito nervoso não está preso dentro do interfone, e sim rondando a porta do meu apartamento.

Arroto delicadamente, junto tudo o que consigo pegar do vestido e embarco num percurso em ziguezague na direção em que vi a porta pela última vez. Possuo justo o suficiente de... alguma coisa que me dá força para espreitar pelo buraco da fechadura.

- Quem é?

- Isabella Swan?

Afasto-me um instante e me pergunto, como faço de quando em quando, o que será que deu nos meus pais para me batizarem de Isabella, para então bater com a testa contra a porta e olhar pelo olho mágico, o que me proporciona um vislumbre distorcido de um queixo rachado vagamente familiar, olhos verdes e uma mão masculina com unhas muito bem aparadas segurando uma identificação que parece oficial. O homem diz o seu nome, acho eu, mas um carro de bombeiro escolhe aquele instante para disparar sua sirene oito andares abaixo da minha janela aberta, portanto eu não ouço. A sirene também quase me faz molhar as calcinhas, o que, considerando a quantidade de champanhe que consumi, poderia ser desastroso. Procuro então ler a identificação. Só que não há meios de conseguir focalizar o suficiente para distinguir o nome, que dirá o rosto que está por detrás dele. Mas com toda cer teza consigo ver a parte que diz D.P.N.Y., Departamento de Polícia de Nova York.

Sinto o estômago revirar. Até que, sendo eu uma pessoa que sempre vê o lado bom das coisas, me consolo com a idéia de que pelo menos não é a minha mãe.

Ah meu Deus. A minha mãe.

As imagens de uma porta de táxi batendo na túnica do _Rei Leão _da minha mãe e arrastando-a por dez quarteirões através do trânsito do centro da cidade estimularam-me a manusear desajeitadamente a pri meira das três trancas que me dera ao trabalho de fechar ao entrar...

Espeeeeeera um pouco.

- Como vou saber... - Firmo uma das mãos contra a parede. Quando a tonteira passa, pergunto: - Como vou saber que você é mesmo da polícia?

Através da porta de oito centímetros de espessura, ouço o que parece ser um suspiro muito paciente.

- Céus, Bella... você se deu ao trabalho de olhar pelo olho mágico? É Edward Cullen. Abra a porta.

Com um suspiro, desfaço as trancas restantes e abro a porta. Uma mão surge para me pegar quando caio na direção do corredor, tropeço em alguma coisa no chão coberta de papel laminado e volto direto a 16 de junho de 1998.

- Minha nossa - exclamo, capturada por um par de olhos verdes.

Edward tenta valentemente não recuar do meu hálito de bebida, en quanto eu, igualmente valente, procuro não recuar das lembranças.

O casamento de Esme, filha do primo de meu pai, com Carlisle. Fui uma das doze damas de honra. Os vestidos eram horrorosos, e eu estava mal-humorada. E o nosso Edward aqui era o padrinho.

Eu nunca tivera um cara igual a ele, até aquele instante. Não pude evitar, não com aqueles olhos fatais, todo aquele champanhe que eu bebera (você vê um comportamento padrão nisso?) e os oitenta quilos de sólida e descomplicada masculinidade, com uma igualmente sólida e descomplicada ereção do tamanho de Cincinatti pressionada contra mim quando dançamos. Especialmente diante do fato que meu namo rado... Qual era mesmo o nome dele? Não importa, agora esqueci, mas ele acabara de me descartar por alguma mulher do Hunter College com peitos enormes, o que me fez sentir mais complexada, e estava me sentindo sozinha, abandonada e chata. E Edward estava cheio de vontade de fazer o que pudesse para aumentar a minha auto-estima. Sem falar de livrar-me da minha virgindade, o que, de qualquer modo, estava mesmo na hora.

E, por sinal, ele o fez muito bem, numa despensa que ficava a uns vinte passos do altar.

- Vou telefonar - dissera. Só que ele não telefonara.

Creio que não vi Esme mais de duas ou três vezes desde então. Aliás, nós nunca fomos muito próximas mesmo, ela só me convidara para dama para completar as duplas. Além disso, ela mora no Brooklyn. De vez em quando, porém, mantemos contato, sempre que acontece uma crise familiar ou algo assim, pois o avô dela e o meu eram irmãos. Por isso, eu sei que Edward mora no terceiro andar da casa de Greenpoint que a avó dele e de Carlisle lhes deixou há alguns anos; que ele se formou na academia de polícia e depois se tornou detetive. O que eu não sabia era que tinha sido designado para a décima nona jurisdição. Que vem a ser a minha.

Tentei fazer uma boa expressão de irritação e observei Edward agachar-se para pegar a tal coisa embrulhada em papel laminado que, presumo, seja alguma comida que James e Laurent do apartamento em frente tenham preparado para mim. Está amarrada com uma fita de cetim preta.

Edward se ajeita, faz uma careta para a fita e me entrega o embrulho. Deixo de lado a garrafa vazia que parecia não conseguir largar e pego o embrulho. Sinto um agradável aroma de limão. Nossa. Laurent deve ter ido direto para a cozinha no instante em que chegou em casa depois do casamento.

- Ei, Bella - diz Edward na sua voz grave e gentil, e a minha raiva desaparece junto com o medo de que os pedaços do corpo da minha mãe estejam espalhados por toda a Rua 57. Quero dizer, como posso pensar em ficar balançada a respeito de algo que aconteceu 10 anos atrás, quando estou sofrendo um insulto ao meu orgulho muito mais escandaloso e mais recente?

Aperto os olhos.

- O que você faz aqui, Edward?

Edward coloca as mãos nas cadeiras. (Já percebeu os lugares interes santes em que os _jeans _masculinos tendem a desbotar?) Seus olhos parecem chamas em contraste com o cabelo espesso prateado brilhante, sua boca está levemente caída nos cantos, e eu penso: será que sou eu que estou vendo errado, ou isto é uma maluquice? O fato de estar aqui, dentro de um vestido de noiva que o meu marido não arrancará do meu corpo esta noite, com umas comidinhas ainda quentes que ganhei dos meus vizinhos _gays _para me consolar, enquanto passeio pelos meandros da minha memória e me recordo de uma rapidinha num depósito de uma igreja?

E o fato de eu estar fitando o homem que, dez anos atrás, estraçalhou uma calcinha Dior de vinte dólares novinha em folha e a quem, dói-me admitir, eu provavelmente permitiria o mesmo privilégio hoje? Isto é, se eu não estivesse convicta agora de que todos os homens deveriam levar um tiro.

- Olha - disse o Deflorador - isto é mais ou menos... não oficial. Na verdade, nem sequer estou de serviço, mas... - Ele sorri. - Posso entrar?

Me afasto para o lado, e ele entra.

Todo o ar disponível no apartamento acabou de ser eficazmente deslocado. Edward não parece perceber, provavelmente por estar ocupado demais absorvendo minha aparência de oprimida, o meu cabelo frisado, e o fato de eu estar levemente balançando, como se acompanhasse uma música que só os meus ouvidos podem ouvir. Ele então cruza os braços e adota uma expressão preocupada que imagino que ensaie toda noite em frente ao espelho. Concluo também que nós vamos fingir que nada aconteceu dez anos atrás.

- Eu sinto muito mesmo - diz ele -, mas preciso perguntar isso... o homem com quem você ia se casar, Mike Newton. Quando foi que o viu pela última vez?

Abraço a garrafa, as lágrimas acumulando-se nos meus cílios infe riores. Ah, Deus, não. Por favor, não me diga que eu sou uma bêbada chorona.

- Na no-noite de quinta-feira.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Eu estou de p-porre - retruco, indignada, ainda cambaleante, ainda segurando com força a garrafa vazia junto à barriga - mas não lobotomizada. Claro que tenho certeza.

Edward gentilmente tira a garrafa das minhas mãos, como se fosse uma arma carregada, e olha para ela espantado.

- Tomou tudo isso sozinha?

- Cada go-gotinha.

De repente sinto-o segurar meus ombros e conduzir-me para o sofá.

- Sente-se - diz ele, quando chegamos lá. Não que precisasse pedir.

Caio como uma pedra, e o vestido infla como um balão à minha volta. Também me dá vontade de rir, o que deve ser uma reação ina dequada, considerando que ele é um policial e está me interrogando sobre o paradeiro do meu noivo. Olho na direção de Edward para vê-lo e ao seu irmão "gêmeo" com aquela expressão irritada de novo, os braços dele - deles - cruzados. Procuro parecer sóbria.

- Segundo consta, ninguém mais viu Newton desde então - conta ele. - Os pais dele acabaram de fazer um registro de desaparecimento. Pelo menos, tentaram.

Sinto como se as minhas sobrancelhas quisessem voar.

- Já?

- Eu sei, é prematuro. E provavelmente uma grande perda de tempo, pois o instinto me diz - me desculpe por falar - que nada aconteceu a esse camarada, ele deve ter ficado com medo e fugido. Mas gente como o Sr Newton gosta muito de fazer onda. - Edward passa os olhos pelo apartamento, o que dura talvez três segundos. - Por que todas as suas coisas estão aqui se você ia se casar? - Ele me fita de novo com olhos apertados. - Não espera que eu acredite que o seu marido ia se mudar para morar com você nesta gaiola.

Ignorei a ironia na voz de Edward. Tudo bem, com todos os meus livros, plantas, prancheta, computador e tudo o que o acompanha, TV e som, o sofá-cama, duas cadeiras, a bicicleta de exercício, a mesinha de centro, a mesa com quatro cadeiras e um conjunto de cinco malas Lands' End arrumadas, podia dar a impressão de bagunça.

- Resolvi manter o apartamento para quando precisasse dormir na cidade de vez em quando. A maior parte das minhas roupas está na nossa casa nova, no entan... - Meu queixo cai. - Está querendo dizer que eles acham que eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com o desa parecimento de Mike?

Costumo ser um pouco mais rápida no gatilho. Juro.

Nisso, Edward apóia-se na borda da mesinha de centro da Pier One e olha bem nos meus olhos.

- O que eu acho não importa. Deus sabe que não fui eu quem apareceu com essa teoria de ele ter sido assassinado. E é só o que é, não passa disso, acredite em mim. Em todo caso - ele cavuca o bolso do paletó em busca de uma mirrada caderneta de anotações e uma caneta Bic - ninguém a está acusando de nada, está bem? Só que, como ele a deixou esperando, você tem mesmo um motivo. Quero dizer, deveria...

Ele pára.

Seguro na beira do meu sofá-cama e faço um esforço para focalizá-lo até ver uma só imagem de Edward.

- Escute aqui. Eu explodi de raiva lá - disse, levantando o braço em direção ao centro da ilha. - Aquilo não foi fingimento. Eu não consigo fingir nada - acrescento, o que provoca uma reação de espanto à minha frente. - Além do mais, até eu sei que não se pode ter um assassinato sem um... - solto um arroto - ... corpo.

Me diga que aquilo não soou tão _blasé _quanto me pareceu.

Edward olha para mim como se não tivesse muita certeza. Depois, explica:

- Ninguém está falando em assassinato, Bella. Estou apenas tentan do juntar as peças. O que todos querem é encontrar esse cara e tirar o chato do pai dele do nosso pé.

- Então por que apontar o dedo para mim?... Certo... agora eu tenho um motivo. Depois que ele me deu o bolo. Mas, antes desta tarde, eu não tinha. Quero dizer, convenhamos... por que eu ia querer matar o homem que me proporcionou o meu primeiro orgasmo múltiplo?

Tento tapar a boca com uma das mãos, só que calculo mal e esbofeteio o meu rosto.

Edward guarda a caderneta e a caneta. E, naqueles olhos cristalinos, eu vejo... temor. Respeito. Uma pitada de algo que temo identificar como desafio. E me vejo pensando, droga, com toda essa testosterona ardendo na sala, estou aqui realmente com pena de mim mesma, enquanto imagino o que poderia ter acontecido se ele tivesse me telefonado todos esses anos atrás. Só então me lembro que Edward é um policial e que a família dele é ainda mais maluca que a minha - o que é muito - e que eu já passei por todas as loucuras que posso suportar em uma vida. Ah, e que, segundo Esme, o cunhado dela aparentemente tem uma queda por garotinhas de vinte anos que não têm nada na cabeça.

E que, se os acontecimentos tivessem se desenrolado segundo o planejado, eu estaria - olho para o relógio que fica sobre o fogão - a menos de 15 horas da minha iniciação no programa de milhagens.

Eu realmente esperara ansiosa por aquilo.

Por Veneza também.

- E então - diz Edward, novamente sério - você tem um álibi desde a última vez que viu Newton até agora?

Paro para pensar, uma tarefa que não costuma ser um esforço tão grande quanto agora.

- Fiquei aqui, sozinha, a maior parte do tempo. Empacotando e fa zendo as malas.

- Alguém a viu chegar ou sair?

De novo, penso. De novo, me dá um branco.

- Acho que não. Sinto muito.

Depois a idéia surge repentinamente e grita: _E se Mike estiver morto?_

Olho para Edward e sinto a minha pele úmida. Meu estômago embru lhado. Devo ter ficado verde ou algo assim, porque, num movimento rápido, ele me segura e me empurra para dentro do banheiro, e eu vomito o champanhe no vaso. O que, de algum modo, parece bastante simbólico. Depois, Edward me entrega um pouco de água para eu lavar a boca e um pano úmido para o meu rosto.

Bebo um gole, seco o rosto e sinto uma lágrima descer, sem dúvida levando o rímel junto. Em silêncio, Edward leva-me de volta para a sala. Olho para toda a bagagem arrumada e solto um grande e pesaroso suspiro.

- Aqui - diz ele atrás de mim.

Eu me viro e pego o cartão de visita impresso com o endereço e o telefone do distrito policial.

- Não deixe de nos avisar se ele a procurar. Do contrário, bem... só... fique por perto, está bem?

Farfalhando languidamente, caminho para a porta atrás dele, fungan do de vez em quando, com a sensação de que eu própria fui regurgitada há pouco tempo. Uma mulher levemente machucada, de novo solteira, vomitada de volta para o sistema para começar tudo de novo. Uma vez no _hall, _Edward se vira, com uma cara séria.

- O que foi? - pergunto, quando o silêncio demora demais.

- Você vai ficar bem? Quero dizer, aqui sozinha? - pergunta ele. E eu penso: _Ah... que gentil... _E só então ele acrescenta: - Talvez você devesse chamar a sua mãe para passar a noite ou algo assim... ou não - conclui, diante da minha expressão.

A mulher é lendária. Segundo Esme, mesmo passados trinta anos, a família do meu pai ainda fala em voz baixa quando se refere a minha mãe.

- Minha mulher me abandonou há três anos - diz ele agora. - É horrível.

Mulher? Que mulher? Esme nunca comentou nada a respeito de uma mulher.

- Por quê? - pergunto porque realmente quero saber.

Ainda sem me encarar, ele dá de ombros, como se não importasse mais. Só trinca o maxilar.

- Ela não conseguiu lidar com o fato de eu ser policial. Disse que ficava muito apavorada. Nos separamos em menos de seis meses.

- Ah. Sinto muito.

Ele faz um aceno de cabeça e continua:

- Mas ela está bem. Casou-se de novo no ano passado. Com um contador. - Finalmente Edward se vira e me olha por alguns segundos da maneira que um homem olha quando quer tocar você mas sabe que isso diminuiria sua expectativa de vida. E acrescenta, muito tranqüilo: - Eu deveria ter telefonado para você. Quero dizer, depois do casamento da Esme.

E depois vira-se e vai embora pelo _hall. _Eu o observo por um instante até ele entrar no elevador, volto para o meu apartamento e me apoio na porta fechada, repentinamente possuída de uma ânsia inexplicável de cantar "Don't Cry for Me, Argentina".


End file.
